


Laundry Day (Is Always Better With You)

by yeosinnerz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate it here, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laundromats, Laundry, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, all fucking fists blazing, apparently jun really wants to get spanked idk why though, based on a sentence from gossip girl, i hate the word cock but i used it why why why, implied jihoon throuple with wonho and exo chanyeol, is that appropriate to tag it like that, it is mentioned that jun is a bottom in the fic, making out with your hot bf in an empty laundromat, oh hey seungcheol has a wife and a kid, only once though, tagging that makes me lose braincells, that too, the rest of svt is mentioned once or twice, yeah uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Mingyu's sneezing all over the house again, and Jun's getting tired of it. Time to do the seasonal laundry again.They make out in a laundromat, but there's a lot to do before they get to do that.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Laundry Day (Is Always Better With You)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the psych ward lol it was all on paper brrrr  
> also soz this is complete shit i apologise  
> also double soz for  
> edit: lol i took it off anon hey guys  
>  edit again: im rereading and portions of italisied things are like completely gone so i fixed them by just replacing the entire text bc i got frustrated there was literally so much good content that just wasn't there

"Jun, it's laundry day today. Time to wake up." Mingyu says, coming out of the bathroom in one of the most absurdly hilarious outfits that Junhui has ever seen. 

Lifting his head from the pillow, Jun groans at the prospect of having to do all the laundry today, in his most ridiculous yet only clean clothing left in his drawers. He watches with bleary eyes as Mingyu tosses his pyjamas into an already full drawstring bag on the floor, and as he yanks it shut and tosses the bag into the hallway, where he can pick it up later, on his way out of the room.

Mingyu picks up Jun's pre-delegated laundry day clothing and tosses it at him, smacking him in the face with them.

They don't usually do all the laundry like this, maybe only once a season, and only when Mingyu's allergies start acting up and he begins sneezing all over the house without covering his nose like Seungcheol and Jaehwa's three year old, Chanwoo does. 

Of course, they do weekly laundry, but things like blankets and other soft household objects don't get washed as often, therefore, as the fall season begins to roll in, the laundry has to be done for the sake of Jun's sanity and Mingyu's sinuses.

Jun pulls his clothes from his face, and sits up and swings himself out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. To be able to do any semblance of chores at all today, Jun has to shower and freshen himself up first.

He reemerges quickly after, dressed and clean, mildly hungry, and a little horny. But he's like that all the time, so it's not very uncommon. Jun starts by shuffling over to the bed, throwing the blanket to the floor. He strips the bedsheets and takes the pillowcases off the pillows, tossing them to the small pile on the floor. They never have time to properly wash the mattress, so Jun leaves the room to try and find some fabric refresher to get rid of the sweat smell stuck in it.

He returns shortly after, wielding two different bottles of refresher (he doesn't know why Mingyu needed to own two of them), choosing to use the fuller one and spray it on the bed to remove the gross boy musk, sweat, and sex smells that might have caught up in the fibres. 

From the bedroom, he can hear Mingyu singing to himself in the guest room, as he pulls all the stored blankets and sheets from the linen closet. 

Jun is spraying the refresher on the upholstered headboard (Mingyu's handiwork), laughing quietly to himself as he remembers the existence of the wall stabilizers (Also Mingyu's handiwork, but for many reasons so), as to prevent the bed from shaking around when moved in a more accidentally (yet sometimes purposefully) rough manner.

There had been a previous incident last month when Mingyu and Jun had been doing the funny dance without pants, and due to how particularly rough Mingyu had been that night, them combined had knocked a fair sized hole in the wall, actually making it into their neighbour's bedroom suite from how paper thin their walls truly were.

It had been a costly repair, especially since their landlord had found about the issue. But was even more awkward between them and their neighbours, as they had both been in the middle of both very compromising acts when Jun and Mingyu happened to break the wall.

Mingyu had vowed to bake Anne and her girlfriend more sweets and to cook them more dinners to break the awkwardness that had fallen between them.

After that, the wall stoppers were pretty much required. Jun knows Mingyu still feels really bad about the fact he had to see his female neighbours in that way.  
However, in true Jun fashion and also being best friends with Anne's girlfriend, Cherry Jo, it became a joke between them.

'Pretty nice dick u got there, bottom' Cherry Jo had texted him after the initial accident occurred, making a lighthearted joke about his genitals, even while they were a lesbian and in an already happy relationship with Anne.

Jun still finds it funny, like any 12 year old boy might. He leaves the bedroom with a smile on his face as he carries out the bed sheets to the living room.

Mingyu was now making some simple ‘breakfast’ (it was lunch time already), just a basic meal consisting of ramen with fried eggs and kimchi on the side, but also paired with leftover samgyupsal Mingyu’s mother brought them on her visit last week. Jun dumps the sheets onto the floor to be able to go up behind Mingyu and embrace him in a gentle backhug. His hands wrap around Mingyu’s waist swiftly, fingertips loosely brushing the elastic waistband of his pants just barely. Jun presses a few gentle, yet lazy kisses to Mingyu’s neck, and sucks a few unrushed bruises into honey golden skin. Mingyu whimpers a little, throwing his head back, before he quickly regains his composure. 

“Ah, Love,” Mingyu says. “We don’t have time. Not right now, because I’m cooking, but also we have laundry to do, otherwise I’d probably be fucking you on the counter right now because I know you’re insigating something and you’re not very sly.”

“Can’t a man give his boyfriend some love without his boyfriend thinking he wants to sit on his dick?” Jun asks, now moving to sit on the counter as he watches Mingyu stir the noodles around and separates them into a bowl with the eggs and the other dishes on a plate nearby. 

“Jun, we’ve been dating for two years and I have known you far longer than that. I know how you try to get specific things.” Mingyu replies, moving to take Jun’s dishes to the kitchen table. “Grab yourself some silverware for your meal while you are at it, please.”

And as Jun does follow, grabbing his cutlery from the drawer, he decides to pick up some extra for Mingyu as well. His tall, husband material of a boyfriend, is busy washing dishes, so while Junhui is on his way out of the kitchen, he gives Mingyu’s ass a firm, cheek grabbing smack that makes him yelp.

“Hey,” Mingyu turns his head around, making eye contact with a grinning Junhui. “You watch your fucking hands or next time they’re getting shackled above your head.” He growls, staring down Jun as he walks out of the kitchen with that mischievous grin on his pretty lips.

“Kinky, Mingyu. Are you gonna punish me for being a bad boy, Daddy?” Jun teases, ducking when Mingyu throws a wet dish cloth at him. It hits the floor with a soggy smack, which he laughs at. 

“Stop being a brat, Junhui.” 

“Or what? You’ll bend me over the table and spank me?” Jun taunts, grinning like a fucking maniac. He’s having too much fun with this, and it’s apparent he’s looking for trouble.

So, in true fashion, Mingyu decides to indulge him for a little. 

“And what if I do? Will you whimper? Cry? Will that pathetic little cock of yours get all perky? Will you bend over and let me take you as you are?” Mingyu asks, watching as Jun flushes a deep red and tries to hide the way his dick begins to chub up in his shorts, tenting the fabric enough that he can’t hide it. Mingyu loves the way Jun gets all nervous and shy when he talks about this kind of stuff. 

“M-mingyu…” Jun stutters, a low whine coming out of his throat. “Come on, that’s so unfair of you. Finish this, please? I didn’t even mean to go that far.”

“And what, let you cream your panties like a pathetic little slut? Go eat your breakfast, because you know what you started.” Mingyu says, going to finish his dishes before he joined Junhui to eat.

“And, Jun! Don’t touch yourself, because I can hear you!” 

“Fuck you!” Jun yells back, and Mingyu can hear the clinking of dishes as Jun’s silverware hits them.

The sink begins draining and Mingyu carries his plate and bowl to the table, taking his seat across from Jun, who is pouting while he eats.

“Something wrong, love?” 

Jun doesn’t say anything and instead just glares at him while they both eat, him more notably slower than Mingyu. 

So it’s only natural that Mingyu finishes eating first, because Jun is too busy glaring at him to eat at a relatively quick pace, so he picks it up once Mingyu takes his dishes to the sink and then goes to sit on the couch after he has washed up.

“Because I’m annoying and I know you’re aching to do something else before we go do laundry, I can let you ride me on the couch before we head out.” Mingyu offers, reclining on the couch, a pillow tucked under his head and his cellphone laying on his broad chest.

Jun abandons his dishes in the sink at the prospect. He always gets what he wants.

Once cleaned up and Jun is thoroughly satisfied, Mingyu puts all the gathered sheets and blankets into reusable bags and grouped all the mesh bags while Jun watched from behind, where he was perched on the couch. 

“As much as I would adore to help you out, I’d prefer you to fuck me into the couch again, really.” Jun purrs, smiling yet once again. He really was insatiable.

“And as much as I would love to indulge you with that, baby, we have planned this day for the last week, and I am not quite ready to drop all my plans to spend a day plowing you into the mattress when we both took time off work to get this done.” Mingyu says, slipping into his sandals and picking his keys up from the rack to be able to unlock his car downstairs.

“Come down when you’re ready, but make it fairly quick. We don’t have time to waste until the clothes and bedding are out to wash.” Mingyu says, stepping out the door and letting it fall closed behind him.

Jun decides to accept defeat and put his clothes back on, and to grab the remaining bags of stuff to follow Mingyu out to the underground lot.

He opens the trunk of the car to toss the bags in once he arrives, which makes Mingyu flinch for a brief moment. Jun frowns, whispering a quiet ‘sorry’. 

“Oh, how lovely for you to finally join me!” Mingyu says, setting his cellphone on the console and turns around to view his boyfriend in the opening of the trunk. Jun grins back at him.

“Ah, yes, indeed it is.” Jun says, slamming the trunk lid to make his way to the passengers seat of the vehicle. He joins Mingyu inside the car, adjusting his seat to fit his height with a complaining “Who the hell sat here last?” whine of annoyance.

“Seungkwan did. Wonwoo, Vernon, and Jihoon sat in the backseat. That was when we went out for dinner last night after work.” Mingyu explains, turning the engine on as Jun buckles himself into his seat. Junhui’s bluetooth connects to the car immediately, and resumes playing the soft Chinese ballad he was listening to last night. Mingyu smiles to himself. Jun leans his head over the console, pouting up his lips for a kiss from Mingyu before they start the drive. 

It's a force of habit and pretty much tradition for Mingyu to do at this point, that sometimes he finds himself accidentally trying to kiss his friends when they lean over the console to talk to someone in the backseat. Only Jeonghan, Joshua, and Chan have been the most daring to return the kiss, and even more when Jun’s in the backseat to be able to laugh at his boyfriend.

Mingyu gives him a kiss, but gets a little more bold to slip him some tongue as a tease, making Junhui a little surprised and flustered as they pull apart. Mingyu immediately puts the vehicle into reverse and turns out of their parking garage.

The drive to the laundromat they go to frequently is on the far outside of town, run by a sweet older couple they met when they lived in one of the apartment blocks closest to the shop. Mr. and Mrs. Kim owned the shop for years, and lived in the apartment nestled above it. They always supported Jun and Mingyu’s relationship, and even went as far to accept them into their own family and to treat them like their own boys. Their own children were well into their thirties when they met, and the Kims loved the youthfulness that Jun and Mingyu displayed all the time.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim even went as far to invite them to holidays and other family events because they knew that Jun and Mingyu both had pretty non-existing relationships with their families due to their personal choices. They were very glad to have Mr. and Mrs. Kim in their lives. They even still frequented the laundromat in support of the people that had given so much love and care.

So as they pulled into the small parking lot behind the building and as Mingyu ran inside to grab a cart to be able to tote the bags of clothing inside, they knew that they weren’t going to get out of this without a visit and perhaps a family meal. 

With Jun and Mingyu already having taken so long to get out of bed, spending early hours dozing and kissing until Mingyu got out first, leaving Jun to try and warm both their spaces on the bed.

For the time it took for Mingyu to cook.

And for the time it took for them to spend with each other on the couch; Jun’s loud mewls and beautifully pitched whines as Mingyu bounced him in his lap and tweaked his nipples to elicit the high-pitched cries from his throat. 

For the time it took Jun to get in the car. 

And also for the half-hour it took to drive to the laundromat.

They ended up spending a lot of time on the things that could have taken far less, in order to be able to make more effective time. But they did not, for there was no rush for them to.

As expected, Mrs. Kim would have wanted to talk to them for an hour, and then attempt to get them upstairs into the apartment very familiar to them. To give them a hearty meal and introduce them to her daughter’s newborn son, even though they had seen him on her facebook profile, and her daughter’s too. But they would never tell in order to be able to hold little Jiwon in their arms and imagine what a life would be like where they could have children of their own.

After a meal and visit with a family who treated them like their shared blood for the last two years, they could hardly care what time it was.

When Mrs. Kim let them go back downstairs, the sun had already set (curse the winter season, how the hell is Junhui wearing shorts out at this time too?) and nobody was currently in the laundromat. All you could hear was the buzzing of the lights overhead.

Mingyu gestures for Jun to grab the cart, still overflowing with untouched bags of clothing and bedding. He motions for Jun to bring it over to the closest machines near him to begin filling machines with their belongings. Mingyu pulls a ten dollar bill from his wallet to be able to break it into change for the detergent dispensing machines.

“Lover!” Jun yells from across the shop. “Hurry your cute ass up or I’ll wash your reds with your whites!” He’s filling yet another washing machine with Mingyu’s clothing at an alarmingly fast rate. “God, what the fuck. Mingyu, this is like the third machine full of your clothing. Holy shit, you have a lot of clothes.”

“Stop being overdramatic, honey.” Mingyu says, turning his attention back to the detergent machine and dropping a few coins into the slot. A singular detergent pod comes out, so Mingyu does it again until he’s got a safe handful of about ten of the pods.  
“Ah, Love,” Mingyu calls across the shop. “About how many machines have you filled with clothing?” 

“For yours? Seven. Mine is about three.” Jun says. Mingyu has already dispensed the right amount of laundry pods.

“And for the sheets and stuff?”

“Five, so far. I’m still loading up a couple machines. What the fuck, we have so many blankets.”

“I get cold sometimes, and anyways, my mother made me a lot of blankets when I moved in with Jihoon for college. She intended him to take some , but he forgot when he moved out to live with Hoseok and Chanyeol.” Mingyu says in response, now dispensing coins into another machine to get powdered detergent for the linens and bedding.

“You’re so big you should always be warm, since you’re like the human torch, you fucking doofus. I love you though, your warmth always keeps me cozy at night.” Jun says. “Considering we own so many blankets that shouldn't even be ours, let’s give them to Hoseok, Chanyeol, and Jihoon for Christmas. Baby, could you kindly get seven cups of the powder stuff?”

“Depends on the kind of powder stuff you’re asking for.”

“Powder laundry detergent, baby. Not cocaine.” 

Mingyu laughs, snagging an extra powder cup to drop the laundry pods into. He dispenses powder cup after powder cup until he has several, and then he calls Jun over to help carry them all over to the machines to begin the spin cycle on their laundry.

Once all the machines have been rationed with detergent and all have been started, they have time to waste. An hour, at best before they have to switch it over to the machines Jun is currently splayed across. 

Mrs. Kim comes back downstairs to bring them some snacks and chat with them for a moment before she goes back upstairs to make her rocking kimchi recipe. Oh boy, nothing could compare to hers, except maybe Soonyoung’s mom.

They eat their snacks and scroll on their phones, take a few pictures together, hang out with baby Jiwon and his older brother, Jihyo, for a bit while their mother runs out quickly to pick her husband up from work. They watch as Jiwon and Jihyo have to leave for the night to return home, Jun pressing his nose to Jiwon’s head as his mother brings the car seat over. Mingyu gives Jihyo a hug and watches as the four year old waves goodbye to ‘Uncle Junnie and Uncle Gyu’. Only after the family has left, does the wash cycle on their laundry end, and Jun is tasked with getting more change for dryer sheets, while Mingyu flips the laundry over.

He comes back with seventeen dollars in change (which Mingyu argues was far too much) and a small handful of dryer sheets. Mingyu gives Jun a gentle kiss as he lifts his head up to grab the dryer sheets from his lover’s hand.

“Thank you , love.” Mingyu says, tossing a sheet into the dryer, letting Jun close and start the machines as they went down the line. The gentle rolling sounds of the clothes tumbling around in the dryers was comforting. Normally they would hang their clothes to dry when doing small loads of laundry at the house, but the dryers here weren’t ever hot enough to be able to shrink any of their clothing, so generally it took a little bit longer to dry compared to other machines.

Which in turn, meant that they had plenty of time to kill. And so, in Mingyu’s true fashion, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and made his way over to where Jun was, to get right up in his space and wrap his hands around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Oh, hello there, dear.” Jun says, looking at his boyfriend, who now has buried his face into his collarbones and is nipping at the honey tanned skin there playfully. 

“You know we can’t fuck in here, Mingyu.” Jun says, patting Mingyu’s hair before his face gets up and close to Jun’s. 

“Coming from the person who wanted to abandon this day in favour of me plowing him into the mattress today instead.” Mingyu mumbles into Jun’s cheek, pressing gentle kisses into his face. “Besides, Mrs. Kim says she doesn’t care what we do as long as it isn’t inappropriate and other people see. Let us only when others aren't here so we don’t have to deal with people crying over two men showing each other affection.” He kisses Jun’s cheek softly.

“Because we both come from homophobic countries,” Jun finishes the sentence for him with a half smile. “I could honestly give less of a fuck. The younger generations are generally more accepting, and who the fuck cares if I want to openly kiss my homosexual boyfriend because we’re both gay and are far more happier in a same-sex relationship than being stuck in a gross het-relationship? The people who are so far up our asses when they claim not to like us?” he smiles, with a laugh that makes Mingyu smile in return, before he kisses Jun with that same smile on his face. They both know Jun is right anyways.

Jun kisses him back with the same amount of energy before they pull away and kiss gently a few more times before Mingyu decides to go in and use his teeth just a little. They bite at Jun’s bottom lip, asking for more permission, before the bitten skin is being soothed with a swipe of his tongue. Jun allows Mingyu to take the lead while he shuffles a little on the spot and his hands find Mingyu’s hips and his arms wrap loosely around them, hands resting lightly over Mingyu’s ass.  
The grip Mingyu has on Jun’s waist tightens and loosens briefly, slipping to fall loosely under his asscheeks and gripping his thighs tightly as he begins to attempt to hoist Jun on top of the dryer.

Jun lets out a little noise of surprise, before he smiles and Mingyu pulls away to nip at his jawline playfully, but still to put a little bit of intention behind it. Mingyu takes Jun’s distraction and surprise to fully lift him on top of the dryer so Jun could lean down to kiss him.

It reminds them of when they first started dating. Cheeky little makeout sessions on kitchen counters or on a sink at a club night out with their friends.

It reminds them of their earlier youth.  
It reminds them of the more freedoms they used to have.  
It lets them enjoy themselves, even if it just means making out in a family owned laundromat at eleven o’clock at night. It was their own personal little world together.

It was love.

Just Mingyu and Junhui in their own little slice of paradise, them forever.

And even when the dryers stopped and they had to load everything up to take it home, they still had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

Because, wherever they are, whatever they may look like, whatever they may be wearing, even if it may be the oldest, ugliest, Laundry Day outfit, they are home wherever the other half is.

And that’s all that truly mattered.


End file.
